Jewels of the Rose
by GarnetRose7673
Summary: Ruby Rose is walking back towards home, but on the way, she comes across a person that she hasn't seen in a long time...


**Author's Note: I asked myself, "What if Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang all had a younger sibling of theirs that they never knew about or haven't seen in forever?" So, I decided to write it out as it was imagined in my mind. This is the first of the four stories I will be writing, a different scenario for each. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In a snowy part of Vale, there was a young girl in a red cloak walking away from a grave that had a rose carved into it. She then proceeded to walk through the snowy woods. However, something seemed slightly off, at least, that's what she thought.<p>

'_Strange… There are usually Beowolves around here… Where are they…?'_ She thought to herself as she walked. Soon enough, she could hear some gunfire going off in the distance, and she quickened her pace. She reached an open part of the woods, and saw the source of the noise. It was another figure, in a red cloak that was similar to hers, holding what looked like…

_'__Crescent Rose? That can't be…'_ She thought to herself in slight shock. All around the mysterious person, there were bullet casings and Beowolf limbs. The bullet casings were like the ones she used for Crescent Rose, and she began to wonder who this mysterious person was. She saw one last Beowolf charging at the figure, but it was quickly cut apart. The person then put away 'Crescent Rose' and suddenly collapsed onto the ground.

The girl wasted no time in quickly rushing over. She took off her hood, revealing her silver eyes and black hair that was naturally dyed red at the tips. She then looked over and couldn't see the person's face, as it was covered by the hood from the cloak. She sat on the ground and put the person's upper half of their body into her lap. She pulled off the hood, and her eyes widened as she quietly gasped at what she saw.

It was a boy who looked to be about 14, and he had black hair that was naturally red at the tips. Not only that, but the way his body was built and looked was very similar to the girl. '_He… He looks a lot like me… But how…?'_ She thought to herself as she examined the boy's face.

However, she stopped and decided to see what was wrong with him. She turned him over completely so that he was on his back, and she soon had a look of horror on her face as she saw the deep claw marks on his stomach. Wasting no time, she took out a pair of bandages from her pocket and started to wrap them around his stomach, making sure to cover all of his wounds. She then put his arm around her shoulders and walked him out of the snowy forest. On the way, she picked up what she assumed was his bag, and soon enough she reached the city and took him to the hospital. The staff immediately took him in and started treating him.

* * *

><p>The girl stood in the hallways, a look of worry and concern on her face. A few minutes later, she heard a voice.<p>

"Ruby?" A doctor called, and the girl, known as Ruby, turned to him. "How is he? Is he going to be okay?" She asked him, and the doctor nodded in reply.

"He'll be just fine. He needs a little rest right now, but I think he should be awake in a little bit. By the way, do you know him? He bears quite a resemblance to you." He asked, but Ruby shook her head in reply. "Never seen him before in my life until today, at least, I don't think so. I actually want to ask him a couple questions, so is it alright if I go see him?"

The doctor nodded in reply, "Sure. I'll take you to him." He then led Ruby to the room where the boy was. He opened the door and she walked in, and was happy to see that he was awake and fully dressed in his black muscle shirt with his cloak pinned to the shoulders, black cargo shorts with red straps on the side, his belt with a silver version of his symbol and bullets of Crescent Rose around his waist, tilting down on his right side. He also had a black bracelet with CR bullets on his left wrist. He noticed Ruby and smiled, looking at her silver eyes with his own silver eyes.

"I suppose you're the one who took me here…?" The boy said, and Ruby nodded. "Thanks. Those Beowolves got me good, and I thought I wasn't gonna be able to make it back in time…"

"No problem." She replied with a smile, but then spoke again, "By the way, I want to ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind. But first, let's get out of here." He said, and they both walked out of the hospital and were walking around town, then decided to go to a nice spot in the forest where it was quiet, and sat down. "Now, what do you wanna ask?"

"Okay, first of all, what is your name? And second, why do you have Crescent Rose?" She asked.

"Well… My name is Garnet Rose." Garnet said, and Ruby froze.

"Did… Did you just say 'Rose'?" She asked.

"Yeah… Why?" Garnet asked.

"Well… It's just… My name is Ruby Rose!" She replied, and it was his turn to freeze.

"N-no way… Did… Did you just say 'Ruby'…?" He asked, and Ruby nodded in reply. However, she then noticed that he started to cry.

"H-hey… Are you alright?" She said with a concerned look on her face.

"I…I can't believe it… After all this time… I finally see you again… Sis!" Garnet said, which shocked Ruby. This guy was her brother…? No way. She didn't even remember having a brother in the first place. She couldn't believe it, but as she thought about it, the both of them DID have similar key features (Hair dyed red naturally at the tips, the silver eyes, and even Crescent Rose), so she decided to ask him.

"Did you just call me 'sis'…?" She asked, and he nodded. "I… I don't quite understand…" She said.

"It's been 10 years since we saw each other… 10 year ever since we got separated…" Garnet said, and this instantly triggered a memory in Ruby's mind.

_'__Wait a minute… 10 years go…? What is he…? Wait… That… That's right…! I remember now! That was when we lost sight of him one day and he never came back!'_ She thought to herself, and instantly hugged Garnet, her eyes filling up with tears of joy from seeing her long lost brother.

"Where have you been…? I thought you were gone…!" She asked as she tightly hugged him.

Garnet returned the hug, his tears flowing heavily, and replied, "I... I had gone for a walk around in the woods with you and mom, but in the midst of exploring, I lost my way and suddenly found myself on the coast of the island... Next thing I knew, I was kidnapped by some thugs and taken to Vale... I had managed to get away, but I was so lonely... I was scared... All I could do was hope that someday, I would find you."

"Well, here I am… With you… You don't have to worry about finding me any longer, little brother…" Ruby replied, rocking Garnet back and forth slowly. Soon enough, he calmed down and stopped crying, but Ruby still held onto him.

"And I'm glad for that… Nothing makes me happier than seeing you again…" Garnet replied, smiling.

Ruby also smiled, "Nothing makes me happier than seeing you again, as well…"

* * *

><p>They soon let go of each other, and Garnet spoke, "Hey… I have something to show you. Follow me!" He then got up, with Ruby following him. They walked through the woods, and they soon saw some rose petals flying in the air. A little bit later, they soon stumbled upon a field full of roses, with a tree in the middle. The place was huge! It looked so beautiful, and it was quite the sight to see!<p>

Ruby eyes sparkled, "Woooooow! This is so beautiful!"

"Glad you like it! This is a special place that only members of our family can find. I'm not sure if it has an official name, but I call it 'Rose Paradise'." Garnet replied, smiling. They walked over to the tree and sat down underneath it, leaning on each other.

"I had no idea about this place… Thank you for showing it to me…" Ruby spoke, resting her head on Garnet's shoulder.

"No problem, Sis… Nooo problem…" He replied.

They watched as the rose petals danced in the breeze. Ruby soon yawned, getting sleepy. She snuggled up to her brother and fell asleep.

"Hehe, she's already asleep… I guess I'll go to sleep, as well… I am kind of tired…" Garnet said, and soon fell asleep as well, his head resting on his sister's.

They slept with smiles on their faces, happy that they, the Jewels of the Rose, were finally reunited with each other after a long time…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! If you have any suggestionsnoticed any mistakes I have made, please include them in your review! Thanks!**


End file.
